


The New Start

by Haedonrocks



Series: Thomas Finks Vs. Writer's Block [1]
Category: Original Work, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M, Meeting the characters, Other Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haedonrocks/pseuds/Haedonrocks
Summary: It's the start of an old journey before Phineas and Ferb took charge. It's set in Danville of 2002.
Series: Thomas Finks Vs. Writer's Block [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891357





	1. Thomas Finks

Have you ever had those moments where you think everything will turn out fine, but in conclusion it becomes a disaster? Well, I have. One day you start relaxing in your bed listening to music on a mp3 player and the next you’re graduating from high school. So I’m here, sitting in my seat as Roger Doofenshmirtz, the mayor of Danville is calling out names and giving them their high school diplomas and scholarships. I never did receive a scholarship because I didn’t want one. “George Edward.” The mayor said, calling his name as the graduate came to the front of the open stage to get his diploma. People started to clap for him and everyone else who had received the diploma. 

It wasn’t easy feeling calm or patient with getting a high school diploma when the sun keeps beaming me in the eye and making me sweat under my white gown. It’s what happens when the school board and the city hall decides to place the graduation in the park during a hot day of 2005. “Macy Franz.” The mayor announces as one of the most popular girls in the class of 2005 walks to get her diploma. My heart started to beat quicker and quicker when it was getting closer and closer to my name. “Thomas Finks.” Well, it was closer than I thought. So I stood up, walked in front of the stage and towards the mayor. I shake his hand as he gives me my diploma. Then turn my head at the sitting crowd as a photographer takes our picture. 

“Thank you sir.” I said to him quietly as I shook his hand again. 

“You’re welcome and good luck on your new future.” He said before I sat down in my chair. Mayor Roger kept calling out the names. I look at my new diploma, noticing it’s leather features and a plaque with my name engraved on it. Something that he said earlier felt off to me, good luck on your new future. If I was being honest, my future is nothing but a white sheet of paper. No ideas or dreams really came to my head when I started high school. 

“You did really great up there.” A voice whispered behind me. I turned around to see my best friend, Jane Witney leaning in. Jane is an eighteen year old, white skinned woman, the same age as me. Her light brown hair that was into a ponytail and her blue eyes made her feel pretty. The white gown and cap she is wearing had a special light on her like if she was an angel from heaven. I knew Jane since ninth grade when she and her family moved here a few years ago. I helped her around Danville and met some of the people who lived here. She was shy at first but then became extraordinary, like when a caterpillar turns into a butterfly. 

“Jane Witney.” The mayor calls her name. She stands up and heads down the row of chairs to collect her diploma and get her picture taken. Then comes back right up on her seat, three rows behind me. “And let’s give a round of applause for our graduated class of 2005. Parents, friends, and neighbors stand up and clap in a cheerful way. Even whistling was heard from the crowd. I felt pleased enough to know that me and my other classmates survived years worth of school and can finally live the life they wanted.  
______________________________________________________________________________

After the ceremony, graduates came out from their seats to the crowd of people where they talked to their parents and friends about their new adventures. Me, on the other hand had no idea what to talk about except the diploma in my hand. There was a table next to me that was full of food, including a cake that said ‘Class of 2005.’ The cake had been cutted many times as it’s slices were gone. I wasn’t one of those people who took the cake. In fact, I didn’t want any. I’m not allergic to cake, I just don’t like the taste of it. How sweet and sugary it was, it made me feel sick to my stomach. “Here’s our grown up boy.” A voice said beside me. It was my dad. He was only 43 years old, had black hair with a shade of gray, white skin that had very little wrinkles, brown eyes that shined right into my blue eyes. The shirt he is wearing is a suit with a tie, one that people wear during business meetings. He was very excited to see me get my diploma. The same with my mom who was next to him. She was only three years younger than my dad, had brown hair and blues eyes. Her skin was much smoother than his because she would always use some sort of cream. Her flower dress had looked like it was thread pretty.

“Oh honey, we are so proud of you.” My mom said as she gave me a hug. My dad also came in for a hug. 

“Thanks. But I’m not a boy anymore, I’m eighteen.” I reminded them as they let go of me. 

“You just turned eighteen last month.” My dad said. “That means that you are still a kid.” 

I just start to laugh. “Yeah, I drive a car and have a job, what else can I say to convince you?” They just looked at each other and back at me. 

“Sorry Thomas, it’s just that we are so happy that our baby boy has grown up.” She said, very sweet and kind. “We just don’t want to let you go too early.” 

“I won’t leave early, I promise.” I assure her that everything will be fine in her case. 

“Well congrats son, welcome to adulthood.” My dad gives me a soft bump on my shoulder. 

“Thanks.” I say as I laugh again. 

“We have to get back to work soon, see you tonight.” She said as she kissed my forehead and gave my dad a hug.

“I’ll see you tonight.” I said, waving my right hand as they walked back to their car. It was something during those moments that told me how afraid I was about adulthood. Was I not ready to face it? Did I miss something during school or one of those personal talks my parents had with me that should be important in my life. Maybe it was just my anxiety going crazy, it’s the first day of adulthood after all. 

I looked back down in my diploma, ‘Thomas Richards Finks.’ My printed name with the birth date at the bottom. ‘May 09, 1987.’ It’s strange that I had been born in the 80s and yet graduated in the new century. “Thomas Finks, the graduated adult.” Another voice said behind me, but in the same tone that my dad used. I turned around to see an african american female in her thirties. She was wearing a shirt with a skirt. Her hair tied up in a bun and large ringed earrings showed class to her style. With her black hair and brown eyes, no one could resist her. I knew exactly who she was, Julie Morkam, my neighbor.

“Miss Morkam, I’m glad you came to my graduation.” I said, pleased. 

“Yes, it was nice seeing you on that stage and getting the picture with the mayor of Danville.” She says with a perfect smile. “I just saw your parents leaving and I wanted to know how you were doing.”

There were four people in my life I could trust to keep secrets, my best friend Jane, both of my parents, and Miss Morkam. So I thought it was time to tell her the truth. “Well I’m kinda afraid.” 

“About what?” She asks, concerned. 

“About adulthood. I just think that I’m not ready to face it. Plus, I have no idea what I want to be when I start college.” I honestly said.

“Did you tell your parents about it?” 

“No, I’m afraid of telling them that I’ve wasted years not thinking about my future.” 

“Then let’s think about it. Is there a certain college you want to go to?”

“No, I researched some on my new computer, but there was none that interested me.”

“Hmmm, how about a career? Like the book store you work at?”

“I tried looking for some, even took tests on different types of careers.”

“And how did that go?”

“The only job that it gave me was a history teacher.” 

To this, she laughs. “Well from what I heard, you weren’t good in history.”

“Nor math.” I added. “It was not an easy subject.” 

“It’s not supposed to be.” Miss Morkam is a woman who agreed with troubled people like me. Her advice to friends and family really helped out a lot, so I thought that maybe an advice of hers can get me somewhere.

“Is there any advice you can give me? I know you are great with them.” I said, begging for her help.

She was flattered from what I said. “I do give out good advice to people. Hmmmm.” She thinks about it. “I got it. Try thinking about your dreams a little more, what is something that you like to do?”

“I mean, I’m good at English so I guess some literature should do.” I said. 

“Well maybe that can help you think more about your career. I got to go.” Miss Morkam said, pointing her thumb towards her back. 

“Job?” I asked bluntly. 

“Yeah. But I know you can crush adulthood, it’s been our thing.” 

“Who’s our?” 

“The adults, silly.” 

“Oh.” I say with realization. “Anyway, I’ll see you later.”

“I’ll see you later too.” She said, walking off to her car like my parents did. So I stood there, alone with little hope in my soul. Was she right? Could my dreams help me with getting a future? 

“I was wondering where you went.” Another voice, a familiar one came from behind me again. I turn around to see Jane standing there with her twelve year old brother Phillip. Phillip is a blonde hair boy who’s very rebellious on most things, like homework or chores. People would think he’s a troublemaker, but the truth was that he wanted to do whatever he wants. 

“What a coincidence, I was looking for you too.” I said jokingly. “Hey Phillip, how was the graduation ceremony?” I asked him.

“It was boring, but happy that I got to see my sister up there.” Phillip said, tiredly. 

“Yeah, I gotta get him home, before he starts to freak out.” She tells me about it. 

“Hey I don’t freak out!” Phillip addresses her. 

“Really? Why did you start rushing out of the theater during a play?” She asked, interrogating him.

“I just hated it so much, that’s all.” He answered with frustration. “Now can we go please?”

“That's what we are going to do now. Oh, actually, Tom.” She calls my name.

“Yeah?” I asked.

“There’s going to be a party at the bookstore tonight at seven. It’s for the graduation party.” The bookstore she’s talking about is the one where they work at together. It’s a good paying job and fun to work at. Their boss is really nice too. “You gonna come?”

“Of course if it’s about us.” I didn’t hesitate. 

“Good, I’ll see you there tonight then.” She said before her and Phillip left for their car. I saw them driving away, I waved to them bye, and I decided it was time for me to go.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
The drive from the park to my house wasn’t as long as it should have been. After what has happened and what’s about to happen, I thought I should relax for a bit. My house was planted in a suburban neighborhood where you meet and know everyone who lives here. The house was a white painted, three story house. It had the first floor, second floor, and an attic. It also came with a garage. But I didn’t use the garage, I parked my car in the driveway. As I got out, I took a deep breath, knowing what is going to happen next. I got to the front of the porch and searched my house key in my pockets underneath the gown. 

With my house key, I turn the lock and open the door, then close it behind me. It wasn’t until a second till I heard footsteps running down the stairs, the tapping of nails is what got me feeling a little happy. Right in front of me is a black and tan german shepherd, a big one in fact. Not overweight, but in size, like if he were to stand up, he would be one foot taller than me. The dog rushes towards me, standing up on his hind legs and using his front ones to hold onto my shoulders as he keeps giving me a waterfall of licks. “Hey Shawn, good to see you again.” I said, as I laughed and eased him down. He went back onto his four legs and I decided to crouch down and pet his head. I could see how satisfied Shawn was with the pets I gave him. 

The story behind me and Shawn was that a few years ago, I couldn’t get a brother because I was an only child. So my parents decided that we should get a dog, one that could act like a bodyguard in case our house was going to be robbed. It was my choice too, and I thought a german shepherd would do. After we brought him home, I named him Shawn because my uncle’s name was Shawn who passed away when I was two. But ever since Shawn became part of our family, he seemed to disappear most of the time. It was strange for the dog to go missing and come back in just a few hours. Maybe he just wants to explore the city a little more, but I was more worried that he could have been hit by a car or taken away. “Let me get changed for a bit ok?” I said as I walked upstairs with him behind me.


	2. Jane Witney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life behind Jane Witney

Back at Jane’s house, she got out of her gown and cap and settled them in the closet where she plans to return them to the school later. Her brother was upstairs in his room listening to rock on his radio that he always uses everyday. It was like heaven up there when he has these dreams he won’t let go, like being a rockstar or a professional skateboard rider, even though he doesn’t want to go near one. Jane on the other hand had planned on becoming adventurous, like being an astronaut. It was a dream of hers she had since she was only six years old after a friend’s dad from her old house used to be an astronaut. 

Inside her fully decorated room which was filled with posters of movie stars and musicians, she sits on her chair, typing up the college she has planned and had been accepted to go to. The college’s name was Franksville University in California where she plans to be trained as an astronaut. It was expensive to be at that college, but she is one hundred percent determined to be there and graduate with a masters degree. The issue with her college is that it wasn’t open until the end of summer so she has to stay for a little while before it opens. 

The story of her family is a little different from Thomas’s. She lived in a family whose father served in the military. Her dad has been away for some time in the middle east and they started to call him every month to tell him what they had been doing. She was a little disappointed when her dad couldn’t come to her graduation and that her mom had to work full time just to support the family. But her brother did record the whole thing with a video camera he had gotten for his tenth birthday. 

But something else was on her mind. Something that she had when she first moved her. When she met in the blue eyes of her crush, Thomas Finks. It was obvious that they were best friends in high school, but she had never admitted or confessed his love towards him, even if she had given out hints to him which didn’t do much. On the other hand, Jane was not someone a person, say a bully should mess with. She mastered the skills of kung fu when she was little and had been training from this day on. 

A knock comes from her bedroom door. “Come in.” She said as she turned around. The door opens to reveal her brother again. 

“Mom just called on the phone and said that she won’t be back until eight.” Phillip says in a concerning tone. 

Jane sighs, knowing how it’s going to play out. “I see.” She turns off the computer and stands up. “You want some pizza?”

“Yes please!” He said, excited. 

Jane laughs and grabs her cellphone from the dresser. Then calls the number to the pizza place just a couple of miles away. “Hey, can I have a medium pepperoni pizza and a medium cheese pizza?” From what it sounded like on the other side, the caller was going to deliver it to her house. “Yeah, it’s 146 Red Advenue….Thanks. Bye” She hangs up the phone. “Alright, how about you get the plates set up while the pizza gets here?” 

“I can do that.” He heads down the stairs where he starts to put out two plates. Jane goes downstairs to see him at hard work. “I’m glad you’re here sis.” 

“Same to you bro.” It was something in Jane’s heart that made her think that she has a life she can live with. A life that will never change.


	3. Shawn the (German) Shepherd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth about Shawn, Thomas's dog.

4:28PM. It’s the time that showed on my digital alarm clock as I was cleaning my room up. It was almost time for me to drive down to the bookstore where I worked at so I could attend this party. 

After making my bed, I decided to continue on my research on what career I should try out. I logged onto my old computer, a huge white box-like machine with a white keyboard with all of it’s letters, numbers, and symbols still attached. It’s still a wonder on how these were invented. After searching online, I went through all of the jobs that I had researched some time ago. But alas, none of them interested or felt very easy to me. With a sigh, I wanted to take a break and feel a little more happy that I finally graduated. I spin my swivel chair around at a stand up mirror which shows my reflection. How my black hair was messy, but not greasy as usual. The dark circles around my bright blue eyes with almost pale skin that wasn’t smooth nor soft. Shaved facial hair on the bottom on my chin and on the top of my lips. The clothes I wear tells a story of an unexplained sense of confusion and undetermination. I wore a brown shirt that had no picture, something that most people will feel uncomfortable in the city of Danville. My light blue jeans had no confrontation to damage since it didn’t have any holes or grass stains. 

As I was describing my terrible appearance, Shawn came into my room. His expression of happiness made me feel glad that he was in my life. He came right next to me and put his paw on my leg. I scratch under his chin, making him feel very relaxed. I also took a look at his collar. A silver one that had a dog tag with his name, Shawn Finks. “Hey boy, what are you doing?” I knew Shawn couldn’t talk; he's a dog. But I felt like he can respond to what I say by either barking or licking my face, which he did. After I had eased him down, I went back on the computer to see the other careers I’ve been researching. “Man, who knew that finding a job could be this difficult. I still haven’t picked a college yet.” When I said those words, Shawn started to whine. Like I said, Shawn is a dog. One that could understand what I’m saying, for some reason. He puts both of his paws right onto my lap and nudges on my chest. I felt a little bad about it, because it wasn’t the first time he did this. Everytime I talked about going away from home or starting a new life somewhere, Shawn always kept me close to him. I think he doesn’t want me to go and it makes sense. We were like brothers from the very beginning when my parents adopted him.

For years we have been close together for so long, I don’t even remember a time when I didn’t see him for a whole day. We went on walks, played fetch, gave him belly rubs and head pats that even I enjoy doing. “Don’t worry buddy.” I said as I patted his head. “I’m not leaving quickly. I need to find what future is right for me.” I wanted to stop, but it would just waste my time even more. Feeling frustrated, I laid my head down on the desk. 

Shawn decided to leave the room, giving me some alone time. He heads downstairs into the living room and out through the doggy door. In the backyard was a wooden shed, one that Shawn has always entered. Inside the shed, Shawn looked behind him, making sure if Thomas didn’t see him go in. And at that moment, he stood up on his hind legs. Then pulls out a 1940s brown fedora inside a toolbox and puts it on top of his head. The hat had holes on top so his ears could go through them. On the wall was a hidden keypad which he pressed the code in, revealing a secret hatch on the floor. He leaps into it, sliding him downwards to a hidden agency base with other animal agents. 

Who is Shawn really? An elite secret agent who had completed dangerous missions throughout his whole life. The headquarters he works at is called OWCA, or known as an Organization Without a Cool Acronym. It was always strange to him why it was called like that instead of a government issued name. No more or less, his job was simple; get the orders and finish them. Just the basics for him. But instead of feeling brave like he would normally do with his co-workers. Something inside him felt off, worried. He walks past them and into the break room where he grabs his own coffee mug which says his agent name, Agent S. He pours his favorite type of coffee, espresso. He drinks it, even if it was hot, it didn’t matter to him. “Well isn’t this a surprise.” A voice he knows said. Julie Morkam, his owner's neighbor and top elite secret human agent. “It’s the first time I’ve seen you get coffee this afternoon.” She said, intrigued. 

Shawn tried to talk, but he realized he forgot that his collar was turned off. Behind the metal dog tag was a fingerprint analyzer that lets him activate it when he presses it with his digital pad. “I know, it’s strange.” He finally spoke with an American accent. He cleared his throat before speaking again. “How did the graduation go?” He asked.

“Well it went great for Thomas.” She answered delightedly. “He got his diploma, the same with Jane.” She puts her arm on the counter. “Although he did say he doesn’t know what his future will be. But I believe he will have an adventure of his own when he goes to college.” Again, Shawn felt miserable inside, it was something that he hadn’t felt in years. Julie saw this emotion just from his expression. “Are you okay?” She carely asks. 

“I’m not sure.” He puts his coffee cup on the counter, right next to the coffee machine. “I really haven’t told anyone about this.” And anyone means every animal agent he knows. “But I think I trust you enough to tell you.” Of course he trusts her. It was her who trained him to become a secret agent ever since he was a pup. 

“I know you do, just tell it from your heart.” She was willing to hear what Shawn had to say.

He takes a couple of seconds before speaking. “The truth is that I don’t want Thomas to leave for college.” He tilts his head down to the ground as if he was ashamed of himself. 

Julie understood the concept of a friendship that was going to be torn apart. But not by jealousy or anger, it was just by getting on with life. “I see.”

“I know that he’s all grown up, but I just don’t think he’s ready to go on his own.” Shawn said, disappointed and worried. “I mean, does he even want to leave?” The measurable of doubts roamed his faithful mind. 

“I’m not sure.” She somewhat agrees with his point of view. “Thomas is an honest person, like you.” She compliments him. “Just give it some time and maybe there's a chance he can decide on a new plan.” 

“You think?” He asks. 

“Trust me, I know him very well.” She pats his dog-like shoulder. “By the way, I got your new mission.” She takes her hand off of him.

“What’s the mission?” He grabs the cup again and sips it, only to be a little cooler.

“There has been a report of an illegal shipment of weapons in Danville Docks. Major Monogram wants you to stop that from happening.” She explains.

“I’m on it.” He walks past by her, but turns around one last time. “Do you think Thomas will miss me?”

“Always.” Julie gives out a smile as Shawn smiles back and goes out the door. Julie stands there, hoping that Shawn will be alright with Thomas’s new future. But before she was about to leave, an animal agent came into the room with a piece of paper saying that Major Monogram wanted to speak with her. "Tell him I'll meet him right this second." The agent writes her response on the paper before leaving the room.


	4. Julie Morkam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie gets her new trainee, a baby platypus named Perry

Julie walks into Major Monogram’s office. Major Monogram is the head of the OWCA headquarters. He sits behind his desk, his hands are holding a yellow folder. “You wanted to see me Major?” 

His expression seemed blankless, as if he had no emotion at all. “Yes, have a seat.” He said as she sat down on the chair. “I know that you are hard at work and the fact that you have trained over twenty agents, including Agent S.”

“It’s what I do sir.” She said, proudly. “It’s amazing at what these agents are capable of.”

He clears his throat. “Well if you must know, I got your new trainee. Meet Perry or by his code name, Agent P.” To the right of Julie was a baby platypus with blue fur, an orange bill and a beaver tail. Around his neck was a tag with a flatfoot symbol on it. He chatters with a smile. 

“Aww, he’s cute like the rest.” Julie says, making Perry blush a little. For Major Monogram, he isn’t amused by the lack of seriousness in her tone. She turns to Monogram. “What does he know so far?”

He opens the folder to reveal a set of photographs and a documented sheet. “I can tell you that he has a family now, the Flynn-Fletchers.” The Flynn-Fletchers is a family that contains six, Perry, two sons, a daughter, and a husband and a wife. “He is one of the only seven agents who have owners.” 

“I see. What about skills or abilities?” She asks.

“Not much, but he knows how to walk like you are seeing now.” He gives her the file. “But on the contrary, he’s willing to learn some combat moves and gadgets that most of the agents used during their training.” 

“That’s something I can teach him.” Julie agrees. 

“But he would also need an actual secret agent to help him learn what the skills are like.” Major adds.

She thinks about it. “Hmmm, maybe Agent S can help since he was my trainee years ago.” She puts down the files. “Getting him to help will be the hard part.”.

“Well while Agent S is on a mission, I would suggest teaching him how to defend himself.” Perry looked at Julie. “He needs the best person on the job.” 

“I understand sir. I’ll make sure he gets the right lessons from me.”

“Then you will start about now.” He says, letting Julie and Perry leave the office.  
“Yes sir.” She salutes him. “Come on Agent P, let’s get your training started.” They both walk out of Monogram’s office and head down to the training area where Julie gives Perry a helmet and protection pads. “Now, for your first training Agent P, you must know how to block your opponent's attacks by moving out of the way.” She stands in the position against a robotic dummy. The robot activates on its own, calculating Julie as the enemy. The robot makes a swift move, but Julie uses her defense skills by dodging it’s attacks. “Like that.” She said with a huff. Perry was amazed at what Julie had just done, he felt the need to try. “Not just yet, Agent P. It’s not that easy once you're in that position.” She said as Perry moved back a step.

Perry gives out a short chatter. “Don’t fret, there’s more ways to defend yourself.” Julie says. “Now, let me teach you about using defensive attack moves.” 

For thirty minutes, Julie has taught Perry a bunch of defense moves including ones where they attack the opponent. “You did a great job doing those defense moves, Agent P.” Julie said, making Perry smile. “You are free to take a break for today. Tomorrow, you will learn how to attack your opponents, including some gadgets the other agents use.” Perry salutes her and walks to the door. “Oh Agent P.” She said, making him turn around. “You will also meet Agent S tomorrow, he’ll help you with some of the techniques he does during missions.” Perry nods and leaves out the door. Julie stays in the training room, cleaning the place up. It was just one step closer till Perry became an elite secret agent just like Shawn. Hopefully he could help with his training.


	5. Alastair Yakim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet the villain of the story.

In the cold hard winter part of Russia, there’s an enormous castle. A castle with gray stone bricks and holes that had turrets and machine guns. On one side of the castle was the 14 inches of snow that covers the whole land. It was the best way to hide landmines or bunkers in case someone tried to sneak or break in. The other side had the dark blue ocean with pieces of ice floating around. The fog covered up most of the sea and made it hard for people to go through the ocean without hitting those broken ice surfaces. 

Inside the castle laid one of the huge dark rooms. Inside the room, were decorations that revealed the middle ages. A brown desk, made out of some antique wood. A long red carpet that goes from the front of the desk to the end of the hall where two wooden doors lie. Windows from each side were covered with ice and frost. Cracking the glass would be one of the least problems they will face. Torches were placed on each side, giving out a deep shade of light with heat. 

But the person who is sitting on the desk is the person who rules the castle, Alastair Yakim. Alastair is a forty year old russian dictator and scientist of the west side of Russia. He is the type of guy who would use an iron fist on a country that he doesn’t own. With a white rough face, green eyes, a brown beard with white strands of hair while his head is completely bald, and eyebrows that had not been trimmed in years. He wears an outfit like he was from the Soviet Union and a gray general hat. 

Out through the wooden doors, a man walks towards the desk. He is wearing a soldier outfit with a rifle on his back. “Sir, we have the details on the weapon shipment.” The russian soldier annonces.

“What about it?” He said in a deep tone.

“The weapons will be sent from Danville, USA to here tomorrow.” He said, positively. 

“I see. Make sure that it’s heavily guarded. I don’t want anyone wrecking that shipment.” Alastair says. 

“Yes sir.” The soldier goes out the door, but another man comes in. Not a soldier, but another scientist because of the white lab coat he wears. 

“Dr. Yakim.” He speaks. 

“Dr. Struff. I take it that the chemical missiles have been written down in the blueprints?” Dr. Struff is one of the head scientists in the biological warfare projects that have been working on for months. They were going to use those missiles as deadly threats against any country who dared challenged Alastair to a war.

“Yes sir, but there has been a problem.” He said, tugging on the collar of his lab coat.

“Speak of this problem.” He says, demandly.

“You see, I’ve been looking at the blueprints of the missile and I concluded that we don’t have enough uranium to destroy most of the whole city of Mahattan.” He worriedly speaks.

Alastair sits up as he leans. His hands on his desk, looking at Dr. Struff in the eyes. “Have you concluded about how much it would take to destroy the whole country?”

Sweat went through Dr. Struff, nervous and fear was created. “N-No sir. I-” He tried to say before he was interrupted.

“Do you know why we are doing this Dr. Struff?” He asks, frustratedly. 

“To take over the United States?” He unknowingly asks.

“Not just the country, the whole government.” He bluntly says. “It’s a law of unacceptable justice towards the people.” 

“I’m sorry?” Dr. Struff asks in fear and confusion.

“Don’t you understand? What kind of country would treat their people to peace instead of war and violence? I mean, why give a thief ten years in prison when you can just execute them? It’s despicable!” He slams his right hand on the table, making a thumping sound. He exhales before turning around at a huge painting frame of a man standing with his arms behind his back. “Do you know who this man is?” He asks the scientist. 

“No I don’t sir.” He denies.

“This is my grandfather, Nikhil Yakim. A commander who took part in the second world war and helped defeat the Axis.” He rubs the painting softly. “When I was a child, he once told me that the world is a dangerous place, but our empire is more dangerous. Since then, I’ve studied the ways of the Soviet Union. That was, until the people overthrew it. Now, this is all there is left, The Yakim Empire.” 

“What does this have to do with taking over the USA?” He quiverly asks.

“Because, they are our enemy from the beginning!” He shouts behind his back. “We were a superpower Dr. Struff, and even if the Soviet Union died, our Empire will never go extinct.” He turns around to look at him once more. “I want you to tell everyone to get all the uranium we can get on our hands and make the missile. You got it!?” He demands in a hostile tone. 

Ye-Yes sir.” He salutes, stuttering. Dr. Struff quickly paces out of the room, closing the door behind him. WIth a huff, he sits back down on the chair. His temper never got in his way, it was used as a sign of leadership and control over the weak. Then again, he wasn’t the only one in the world to use this kind of technique. His father did it once to his people on which he taught him how to discipline his land. The question is, how far will it take to discipline the whole world?


End file.
